


Harmonizers

by GalacticDefender4679



Series: Elements of Heroism [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/M, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: The Rainbooms have become famous since starting their job as a professional teen rock-band and they’re waiting for their first world tour. Especially now that legendary monsters and villains are coming to life on almost every continent, and their geodes seem to be telling the girls to fight them.





	1. The News

It had been three months since the whole Dracula debacle and after graduation from CHS, the Rainbooms had been in a recording studio across town from the school almost daily recording their own material and even covers of other artists’ songs, even letting Flash and the other girls’ boyfriends get in on the fun in places. Within months of their debut, they had already sold thirty thousand albums and done several concerts across the country. Their music-induced pony-ups drew a bit of attention from their recording crew and their new agent Silver Mic, but they got used to it after a while and passed it off as impossible make-up and special effects at all of the band’s live appearances.

With the 10% percent the girls got from everything they sold (CDs, tickets, t-shirts, etc.), they had managed to buy themselves a swank penthouse near the center of town which Rainbow and Rarity both _adored_ , as evidenced by the fact that they were hanging around by the pool.

“Whoo!” Rainbow yelled as she pulled herself out of the water. “Man, if I knew we were gonna get _this_ famous just for starting a band, we’d have been a thing _way_ before the Battle of the Bands.”

“I’m honestly surprised we actually got discovered by a recording agency before the government,” said Sunset, sitting down next to her with a soda in her hand. “I mean, someone has to have seen at least _one_ of our magic madness instances.”

“Darling please,” said Rarity, cracking out the tanning mirror (which, would that even work given how pale she is? Like, seriously. I need to know). “You shouldn’t be thinking about matters like that. Trust me; I have and none of the scenarios I’ve devised end well for us in any regard.”

“I can agree with that,” said Rainbow as she toweled herself off. “Besides; the fewer people know about Equestria, the better. Why do you think we made Vanessa and her team swear they wouldn’t mention that part to anyone?”

“Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point,” Sunset shrugged. She knew they were right, but she still couldn’t help but feel like there would be repercussions for their magic being displayed as it was without exercising caution. These thoughts, however, were quickly dispelled when the living room phone started ringing.

“I got it!” said Flash as he slid over to it. “Rainbooms Penthouse, Flash Sentry speaking. Oh Silver, hey man what’s up? What? S-Seriously? You’re kidding.”

“What’s going on baby?” Sunset and Flash had entered into an official relationship since the Blood Sun debacle, and it was going great for both parties. Flash raised his index finger as he listened once Sunset entered.

“Uh o-okay, hang on a sec,” Quickly, he moved the phone and smirked at everyone. “You guys are never gonna believe this, but we just got offered a chance for a world tour, starting in Dublin! Plus, we can bring the others!"

“Seriously?! Well, take it, man!” Rainbow laughed in excitement. “Opportunity knocks in this profession, you open the door and treat it like family, remember? That’s the rule!”

Flash chuckled as he put the phone back to his face. “Well Silver, I think that’s your answer. Get us those tickets, cause we’re going around the world! Alright, thanks, man. Alright, got it. Runway four, ten o’clock sharp tomorrow morning. Alright, see ya there man. Bye.” With that, he hung up and laughed in excitement with the others.

Suddenly Twilight walked in, having just returned from taking Spike for a walk. “What’s going on?”

“Lemme answer that like this,” said Pinkie, tossing Twilight a green top-hat with a shamrock cutout on it (which she just randomly had) before she slipped into an Irish accent. “Be sure to pack that, ‘cause we’re goin’ to the Emerald Isle!”

“Wait, what?” asked Spike.

“You heard her right, buddy,” said Flash, holding Sunset in a lover’s hug. “Silver scored us a world-tour, and we’re starting in Dublin.”

“No I get that, what I don’t get is how you’re excited,” said Twilight.

“How are you not, darling?” said Rarity. “We’re going to be _globally_ famous.”

“Because I just saw something on the BBC News app,” said Twilight, quickly turning the _massive_ TV in the living room to the aforementioned channel.

“ _… Continuing our story on the unusual happenings in Ireland, many have reported an unusual man apparently flying through the hills and blasting strange lightning bolts at anyone who gets too close…_ ” Twilight muted the TV as it cut to a blurry picture of what looked like a man wearing fur and some sort of headdress made of antlers, which she then paused it on. (Yeah, they’ve got TiVo. What of it?)

“You’re kidding right?” asked Sunset. “Equestrian Magic, I’m more than willing to agree with. Dracula, doubly so. But this… whatever it is? Cmon, Twilight. For all we know, it could be some sort of drone.”

“I disagree. And so do our geodes,” said Twilight, directing the girls to their magic pendants which were dimly glowing at the picture of the being.

“Okay, this is weird,” said Rainbow.

“I thought the same thing,” said Twilight. “I suggest we should check it out once we get to Ireland.”

“Speaking of which, I do have to emphasize that we pack. And quickly,” said Rarity. “We leave first thing tomorrow.”

“Plus I think you might wanna text Timber,” said Sunset giving her eyebrows a little wiggle.

“Wait, you mean- W-We can bring him?” asked Twilight, still blushing despite having officially been an item with Timber Spruce for a little over a month and a half.

“Him and all the others,” said Flash, glancing over at Rainbow. “Bet Soarin would like to come along, eh?” Rainbow blushed and growled at Flash as she walked up to her personal bedroom. “She’s totally bringing him.”

“One would think that was obvious,” said Rarity, pulling out her own phone. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to see if Math Equation is available for the trip.” With that, she and the others all left the living room to pack and make calls. All except Sunset and Twilight; they stayed in the same room to talk.

“We’ll check out what’s going on in Ireland while we’re there,” she said in understanding. “For now, try to enjoy it. Haven’t you always wanted to go to another country?”

“Well, I have been wanting to give those foreign language lessons some practical use,” she admitted. “Speaking of which, are we going to be singing all our stuff in English as usual, or will it shift depending on the country?”

“We’re probably gonna stick to English,” Sunset shrugged. “I mean heck, if that one phase Rainbow went through is any indication, people love music in another language.”

“For the last time Sunset, that Japanese rock thing was _not_ a phase!” yelled Rainbow. “I just like how it sounds!”

“Just keep telling yourself that!”

“Alright I will, _Mom!_ ” Twilight and Sunset giggled at their friend’s reaction.

“Well, I’d better go call Timber,” said Twilight as she walked off to her room. “And Sunset?”

“Hm?”

“You’re right. This is gonna be fun,” Sunset smirked at her friend as she closed her door. But she still couldn’t help but stare at the being in the picture on the TV. Just months prior, she would’ve brushed it off as some sort of scam and a reaction to the girls’ geode-use. But after everything that happened just before graduation, she couldn’t help but feel like there was more to this matter than meets the eye.

These thoughts were with her all night and early morning, though they were quickly placed on the back burner once everyone had arrived at the airport runway, including the other girls’ boyfriends.

Timber Spruce hadn’t changed a bit since Camp Everfree, and nor had Soarin since high school, and the others were very much the same from any of the times they played together on stage.

Pinkie Pie had since fallen for a special effects designer from one of their earliest gigs named Cheese Sandwich who was just as goofy, if not goofier than Pinkie Pie. He was a tall, skinny tan man with brown poofy hair and green eyes on his long face with defined chin who always wore a yellow dress-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a patch on the chest pocket that looked like a grilled cheese sandwich as well as orange skinny jeans (blech!) and mismatched bowling shoes, the latter of which irritated Rarity to no end (but then again, that _is_ actually pretty funny in a certain light, isn’t it?).

Speaking of Rarity, her accompaniment these days was a young man by the name of Math Equation; a dapper chap with roots in Baltimore with brown hair and eyes to contrast against his teal skin and blue clothes, which included a navy jacket with the number 218 on the lapel.

Applejack had finally gotten together with a childhood sweetheart of hers; Caramel, a tan farm-boy from out of town whose dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes always had Applejack’s attention whether he knew it or not, and the tight-clinging blue-and-brown shirt with horseshoes on the chest he was wearing today with his jeans and work boots didn’t hurt either.

Fluttershy’s choice of boyfriend honestly surprised some of her friends the first time she mentioned it. After all, Thunderlane was a devote endurance racer on CHS’s track-team, and his charcoal black skin, shining blue hair and gold eyes were always thought to be a reflection of his personality. But as it turned out, he was actually very collected when he needed to be, especially around animals and people like Fluttershy. Not to mention he was a hell of a cook.

Silver was waiting for them on the runway; alabaster skin, jet black hair, gold eyes, and grey suit the girls were used to at this point. “Ah ladies, you’re right on time,” And of course his Manhattan accent. “Pilot just filed a flight-plan so we’re clear to go just as soon as- Ah yep, there she is.” The group didn’t even have to move from their spot to see a runway crew rolling out a Bombardier Global Express jet with the band’s emblem painted on the tailfin. “Ladies, I trust you’re familiar with old Priscilla?”

“Yeah but again, not too big on the name,” Rainbow had always talked with Silver about changing their plane’s name to Shockwave or something like that ever since they got it for their first US-wide tour.

“Cmon Dash, you’re not gonna be like that the whole trip, are you?” Soarin always did have a way with her, especially if it meant making her blush like this.

“You better hope not, or you’re never gettin’ any o’ this,” she smirked, running a hand along her curves.

“Cmon you two, are you gonna stay there and flirt all day or are we gonna go to Ireland?” Caramel asked.

“Alright, alright we’re comin’,” said Soarin as the whole group quickly boarded.

“Take ‘er up Jake,” Silver said to the pilot, who then flashed him the thumbs-up. After checking with air control, they were finally on their way around the world, to new fans and inevitably new adventure.


	2. Luck o' the Irish

After the long seven-and-a-half hour-long flight across the Atlantic Ocean from Canterlot, the band’s plane finally landed at Dublin Airport to find a rather large crowd apparently waiting for them inside.

“Oh my,” Fluttershy may have been as much a celebrity as the other girls for just as long, but that didn’t help her stage-fright and nerves. The girls were trying to help her with that by giving her more solos but they weren’t sure it was working.

“Relax Flutters,” said Thunderlane, brushing his hand through her hair. “You know I’ve got you covered.” Fluttershy was still apprehensive, but she snuggled up closer to him on the plane’s couch.

“Alright everybody, your gig’s tomorrow night,” said Silver. “Which should give you plenty of time to get checked in at the hotel and take in some of the sights.”

“Alright, thanks Silv,” said Rainbow as she grabbed up her guitar case. “Cmon guys, let’s hit the town.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Caramel as he grabbed Applejack’s bass. “Let’s rock.” With that sentiment in mind, the whole band disembarked from the plane, welcomed in the airport by a volley of camera-flashes and reporters.

“Alright, everyone back up!” said Soarin as he and Thunderlane moved to the front. “Make way for the band! Let the ladies through!”

“Everyone just be cool! Stay- Ey-heyheyheyheyhey! Hey! Hey, back off man!” said Thunderlane, catching someone trying to snap a picture of Fluttershy. “I will make you swallow that Nikon, pal! Now scram!”

“Hey chill dude,” said Flash. “Just some fans. Nothing too wrong with that.”

“‘Less they try to get all up in my girl’s grill,” Thunderlane always was protective, especially of his loved ones.

“I get that, but cmon man. Was that really necessary?” asked Flash. “Telling him to swallow his Nikon?”

“Why not? I do it,” Cheese then proceeded to reach an arm down his throat and pull out a perfectly intact Nikon camera. Which, needless to say, wigged out literally everyone except Pinkie.

“You two make me ask questions I never thought I would otherwise,” said Twilight.

“Tis but our goal in life,” Pinkie smirked as she wrapped an arm around Cheese’s neck.

“Your goal in life is to make people question their sanity? Cause I’ll be honest; that’s what’s happening,” said Rainbow.

“Eh. Somethin’ like that,” said Cheese, slipping the camera into his back pocket. “But enough about that. Let’s get checked.” With that in mind, they indeed left the airport and got themselves checked into the Westbury; a very high-class hotel with a large penthouse. While they were practicing for the concert and otherwise hanging out, the power suddenly started glitching.

“What the-? Ah cmon,” said Rainbow, putting down her guitar. “You’d think a place like this would have its own electrician.”

“From what I’ve heard it does,” said Twilight, curious. “Do you think this has anything to do with that thing I saw on the BBC yesterday?”

“Relax Twilight,” said Timber. “It’s probably just a circuit problem. I’m sure they’ll have it fixed soon.” Sunset wanted to believe him, but she still wasn’t sure. Especially not after she saw everyone’s Geodes start glowing.

“ _Who… are you…?_ ” This voice sounded almost painful to her. It was like Dracula all over again. Except for the accent; this one sounded more Irish than Romanian. “ _Why are you here?_ ”

“What the-?” Sunset was always confused when stuff like this happened; she still barely had any sort of handle on how magic worked in this world, but she knew that if she was hearing an unfamiliar voice in her mind then there were about to be problems. She apparently wasn’t the only one confused, as she saw the others watching the Geodes.

Then Sunset noticed something; Rainbow’s geode was dimmer than Rarity’s, apparently because they were on opposite ends of the room. She decided this was as good a starting point as any, so she walked toward Rarity, but saw that her Geode grew brighter as she approached the window in another room. She clutched her Geode with her fingertips and moved it between the window and her collarbone, watching as the light dimmed and grew between the two points. Then she saw Twilight was apparently running the same miniature experiment. “What do you think?”

“I think there’s something out there,” Twilight said bluntly. “And I think we need to find out what before we leave Ireland.”

“I think you’re right,” Sunset and Twilight were always the group’s main resource for magical knowledge, and for this trip… it appeared as though they would need them more than ever.


	3. The Quest

Twilight and Sunset quickly rallied the others and explained what they had just learned.

“So lemme get this straight; your Geodes are acting like compasses to… what, exactly?” asked Math.

“We don’t know. Yet,” said Sunset. “But I bet we’ll find out if we follow them. And who knows? It might answer some questions.”

“Well, Ah guess it’s as good as an excuse to get out and get some air as any,” said Applejack.

“Then what’re we waiting for? Let’s go!” said Twilight.

“You girls go on ahead,” said Flash. “Wherever you girls are going, I bet you’ll need to move fast. And I doubt you can do that without us slowing you down.”

“You always have been practical, babe,” Sunset smirked as she planted a kiss on his cheek. “We’ll be back soon. Do your best to cover for us with Silver.” With that, the girls snuck their way out of the hotel and started following their geodes’ light. It was a good thing they packed snacks before they left as their walk devolved into a rental-car drive all the way out to the hills outside Knockbridge.

And when I say rental-car, I mean a big rugged Range Rover truck that managed to make it almost all the way until it started sputtering. “Oh no. No-no. No!” yelled Sunset as the car started slowing down.

“What’s wrong?” asked Applejack.

“Aw, we’re outta gas!” And indeed they were as the truck sputtered to a pitiful stop out in the hills. “Well, that’s as far as we’re gonna be able to go with this thing.” A quick check of her phone and another problem quickly came to light. “Ugh. And we’re basically out of cell range. We’ll have to walk the rest of the way and hope we get lucky and score another ride.”

“Doesn’t look like we’ll have much of a walk left,” Twilight was, of course, referring to the fact that their Geodes were glowing almost blindingly bright now.

Then Sunset thought of something. “Maybe…” She picked her Geode up off her collarbone and held it flat in her hand, allowing the light to become centralized in one point. Turning so that the light was pointing straight ahead of her, she quickly looked up to see a large boulder not far away. “There it is!”

“Wait a minute. I recognize that boulder,” said Twilight. “That’s Clochafarmore.” This simply resulted in a wave of strange glances from her friends. “Oh come on, the standing stone the great Irish warrior Cú Chulainn died against?” The others all just looked around. “Sheesh, read a mythology book for once in your lives will ya?”

“Wait, so if this is where this guy died then do you think his weapons are still here?” asked Sunset, curious.

“I doubt it,” said Twilight as they all started walking toward the stone. “This thing has been a major tourist destination for centuries and no one has found anything yet.”

“Well our Geodes sure seem to think there’s somethin’ here,” Applejack was right; the closer they got to the stone, the brighter the Geodes started glowing. “This Chulainn fella have any magic?”

“Hmm. Well, he _was_ a demigod, trained how to use a magic spear,” said Twilight, remembering her readings on the ancient Celtic hero. “Maybe we’re just picking up on some sort of divine residue.” However…

“Ow!” Rarity quickly grabbed her left foot up into her hands and looked at it in pain.

“You alright, Rarity?” asked Rainbow.

“Ooh! Fine darling, I just stubbed my toe,” she replied, lowering her foot back down. Then Rainbow saw something. Something that looked like a pole.

“And I think I know what on…” She kneeled and quickly scrapped her hands along the object, scraping off old soil to find… a sword-handle. “Okay, not what I was expecting but still cool.” Quickly gripping onto the handle as hard as she could, she gave it a strong heave pulling a large rusty blade out of the dirt. She gave an admiring whistle as she laid the flat of the blade on her other hand. “Do tell Twilight; does this thing have a name?”

“I think so. It’s called, um…” Twilight was struggling to remember the name of the blade, as it had been a while since she had read that particular part of the book. “Ugh, what was it? Oh right; Cruaidín Catutchenn. Don’t think it has any cool magic though.”

“What about this thing?” asked Applejack, pointing at an exposed pole.

“ _That_ definitely has magic,” Twilight smirked. “That’s Cú Chulainn’s spear, Gáe Bulg. Try and get it out.” Applejack didn’t need to be told twice as she gripped the weapon with both hands and ripped the large rusted but still bone-white Celtic spear out of the ground, suddenly causing their pendants to flash in light and glow much less than before.

“Hoo-wee! Now, _this_ is a weapon!” she said, getting a feel for it.

“Aye. That she is,” This voice was very surprising as it sounded male, Irish-accented and surprisingly young. Either way, it scared the girls enough to ready their weapons and powers and face the stone where it came from. But they were surprised to see the translucent form of a man who appeared roughly eighteen years old wearing old-fashioned green Celtic robes with blue eyes and hair that was black at the roots, blood-red in the middle and topped by shining gold, hanging down to his shoulders. He just chuckled and shook his head at the blades pointed at him. “Ya cannae hurt me with those things, lassies. I’m already dead.”

“Who… _what_ are you?” asked Sunset, terrified.

The fellow smirked. “I am Setanté. Or as you may know me better, Cú Chulainn; the Hound of Ulster and Irish child of Light.”

“Wait a moment. _You’re_ Cú Chulainn?” Rarity seemed surprised.

The hero himself smirked. “What, am I what ya were expectin’?”

“Not… exactly, no,” she said simply. “I thought you’d be older.”

Cú Chulainn gave a kind chuckle. “Well, sorry to say that’s not the case. I got meself wrapped up in a rather grim prophecy when I was but a wee lad; legendary fame at the cost of an early grave. Got killed when I was just eighteen.”

“Then how are you here?” asked Rainbow, still not relenting.

“My father sensed yer magic and the recovery o’ me weapons,” explained the Hound. “He sent me to warn ya that ye’re goin’ ta be needin’ ‘em. And any other legendary items ya come across in yer travels.”

“Why, what’s going on?” asked Sunset.

“The end of the world as we know it is nearly upon us,” Cú Chulainn’s tone suddenly became even more serious. “Great monsters and villains from every corner of the universe are slippin’ into this world and have to be put back where they belong or they’ll destroy the world. The Morrigan’s foretold of all o’ this, and that you lasses would the ones to gather the great relics, unite all the gods and save the world.”

“So we’re supposed to prevent the end of the world?” Pinkie was growing alarmingly more excited as she asked that question.

“Aye. That ya are,” the hero replied simply.

With that, Pinkie shot into the air whooping with happiness. “This is the best thing ever!!! Flash was right; we’re gonna be superheroes! Oh! We need names! We need costumes!” She kept ranting as she bounced around the stone.

Cú Chulainn watched her with confusion in his eye. “Is she always like this?”

“No. Sometimes she can get really weird,” Sunset smirked, but then noticed her Geode was glowing again.

“There once were seven girls on a hilltop,” said a darker voice. Everyone looked and saw a being similar to the one on the news yesterday, wearing a long black cloak and an oak-wood mask. “And on them, I just got the drop. One’s hair was bright red and despite those cute heads… I needed their hearts to now stop.”

“Who are you?” asked Rainbow, pointing the sword at him.

He gave a cruel chuckle as he hovered over, strange black fire igniting in his hands. “I am Fer Doirich, the Dark Man.”

“And Celtic God of Evil,” said Twilight. “Looks like Pinkie’s at least right about one thing; we’re superheroes now.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Rainbow, grabbing the sword in both hands. “Let’s dance.” Suddenly her Geode started glowing again as she suddenly Ponied-up and transformed into her latest power-up suit. Bright blue magic shot along her arm to the sword and instantly blasted off all the rust, making the blade glow with a blue aura. Rainbow smirked, suddenly causing a bright cobalt blue domino mask to appear on her face. Cú Chulainn and Fer Doirich were both stunned.

“What is this magic?” asked the god.

“How about I show you?” Rainbow suddenly shot toward him with her super-speed, swinging at him like a maniac. Fer Doirich dodged slash after slash, trying his best to get in a few fire-blasts between slashes, but Rainbow wouldn’t let him get in a single hit as she dodged him with her own speed.

“Incredible,” Cú Chulainn said in awe. “A mortal battling with a god. How is this possible?”

“Same way this is,” Applejack’s Geode glowed just as bright as she Ponied-up and changed as well as Rainbow. Red magic shot through her arms to the spear, blasting off the rust and making it turn bright red with a burning aura radiating around it. “Cú, you got ‘bout one minute to tell me how I use this thing ‘fore I just charge in.”

“Just kick it!” Those three words were all the instruction Applejack needed as a bright red mask appeared on her face.

“Dash, get clear!” Quickly, she tossed the spear up into the air to be parallel to the ground before she spun around and delivered a strong kick to the base of the spear’s pole, sending it shooting toward Fer Doirich with a loud sonic boom. Rainbow quickly ducked just before the spear hit her, but it missed Fer as well as he quickly disappeared in a puff of black smoke. “Wha-?! How’d he dodge that?!”

“More importantly, where is he?” asked Rarity.

Suddenly Sunset’s phone buzzed. A quick check showed it was a text from Flash; “ _That thing from the news just appeared in Downtown and it’s attacking! We’re helping evacuate people, but we need help!_ ”

“Well, that answers that question,” said Sunset. “We’ve gotta get back to Dublin as soon as possible.”

“How are we gonna do that?” asked Twilight. “We don’t have any gas.”

“Gas? With us here, we don’t need gas,” Rainbow smirked as she and Applejack held their weapons at the ready.

“Good luck, lassies,” Cú Chulainn’s ghost said one last time. “And good huntin’.”

“Thanks. Something tells me we’re gonna need it,” said Sunset. “But not as much as we’re all gonna need to change.”

“A simple matter, Darling,” said Rarity as she and the others quickly Ponied-up and suited up in their own power-suits, including color-coordinated masks. “Of course, we may want cover-names just to be safe.”

“Don’t worry, I already got it covered,” said Pinkie. “Okay; Dashie’s the Spectrum, AJ’s Sheriff Orchard, Fluttershy’s Shepherd, I’m Sugar Bomb. For obvious reasons…” She suddenly pulled out a jar of sugar, which then promptly exploded in her face. “I’m okay. And then Rarity’s Gemstone, Sunset’s Psy-Flame, and Twilight’s Star Princess.”

“Wow Pinkie, you’ve really thought this through,” said Twilight.

“Pfft. Well yeah, I’ve been working on fanfic about us for like months,” This statement sent everyone’s jaws to the ground. “What? I haven’t put any of it on the internet yet.”

“Well, good. Don’t,” said Sunset as she quickly transformed. “Now… let’s see what this magic can do for our transportation needs.” With that in mind, everyone but Rainbow and Applejack quickly clambered into the truck, which Sunset then set into neutral.

“Okay so… how’re we doin’ this?” asked Applejack.

“I think I can handle it myself,” Rainbow smirked as she stretched out her legs. “Just get in and tell the others to hang onto their butts.” Applejack smirked as she knew what was about to happen. She climbed into the truck and passed the word as Rainbow grabbed onto the back of the truck. “Hoo. Okay Dash, you got this. You got this, you got this, you got this, YOU GOT THIS!!!” She abruptly shot off her point like a rocket, shoving the truck along with her speed and making everyone inside scream as they roared through the hills.

Cú Chulainn smiled as he watched after them and the form of a blonde bearded man with green eyes appeared behind him. “They’ll accomplish great things, eh me boy?”

“Indeed they will Father,” the hero smiled. “If their enemies don’t kill them first.”


	4. The Druid

Just as Flash had said in his text, Fer Doirich was now attacking Dublin and the people who got in his way were running in terror as Flash and the guys helped marshal them away, but it wasn’t working out all that well as it appeared the god was only herding them into one point to slaughter them.

“ _Cmon Sunny, where are you?_ ” Flash’s question was swiftly answered when a large Range Rover flew through the air and hit the god right in the face, sending him to the ground before it exploded. It didn’t do much though as he quickly flew from the wreck, his mask broken and burning.

“Alright, who has the balls?!” he growled as he tossed the mask off revealing a pale face with black hair and eyes. Eyes which then locked onto the girls from the stone.

“Ah think ya mean who’s got the _boobs_ ,” smirked Applejack, kicking the Gáe Bulg into her hands.

“Excellent work Sheriff,” said Rarity. “Not only have you agitated him, but you just destroyed a perfectly good car for nothing.”

“Ah, screw the car; it was a rental,” Applejack shrugged.

“And that clears you to destroy it how?”

“Ladies. Focus,” said Sunset. “We’ve still got an angry god to fight here.”

“Oh pfft. Piece a’ cake,” Applejack smirked as she spun the Gáe Bulg into a charging position in her hands. “Just keep ‘im busy for me. We got this.”

“Absolutely,” Rainbow smirked, pulling the sword off her back. “Gemstone, gimme a bridge.”

“As you wish, Spectrum,” said Rarity as she summoned a bridge of gem shields. Then suddenly, at the saying of Rainbow’s new hero name, something incredible happened. Her Geode started glowing even brighter than before and then suddenly, a thunderbolt shot down out of nowhere and struck Cruaidín’s blade before it shot up into the Geode and suddenly called down a larger blue lightning bolt, which surrounded Rainbow and made her scream in apparent pain.

But as the bolt faded, that screaming quickly devolved into inane laughter. And the girls could certainly see why as Rainbow had suddenly left her old suit and in its place, she was wearing a much more high-tech bodysuit colored bright blue with white and red rigs on her wrists as well as a helmet resembling that of Tenya Iida from _My Hero Academia_ , as well as her wings. “Okay, forget the bridge. And forget the name Pinkie gave me. From now on, I’m Valkyrie.” With that, she suddenly flew away at insane speeds and began slashing at Fer Doirich just like before, but this time the blade was somehow crackling with electricity.

“How the heck is she doin’ that?” asked Applejack.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think she’s the only one getting an overhaul!” Twilight was right; everyone else’s geodes were glowing as well. Then suddenly Applejack burst into blinding light, but Rarity and Fluttershy didn’t have to worry about it long as they were then surrounded in earth and wind and plants respectively. Then Twilight suddenly heard something and she saw a large shooting star falling toward her, but it exploded into a burst of bright stars before it hit her and they surrounded her before they started glowing with bright light. Then Pinkie was suddenly surrounded in bright blue water, which glowed around her as well just before Sunset burst into flames.

Once everything faded, the girls looked themselves over and were stunned in both surprise and awe. Applejack was now wearing a red skintight jumpsuit cut just above the elbows and knees. She had orange leather plates strapped to her thighs and a small orange leather chestplate with shoulder-plates attached as well as red forearm wraps and socks under her orange gloves and boots. The light had also shifted her usual Stetson into a mask similar to Captain America’s.

Rarity was wearing a tight white dress with a short skirt and a large gold shoulder-wrap with a sapphire in the middle on top of her chest. She also had a purple sash tied around her hips with a diamond-shaped piece of purple tanzanite to latch it on and white thigh-high stiletto boots with gold tops and sapphires on the outsides of her legs and elbow-high purple gloves with tanzanite on the backs of her hands and blue-ring bracelets, as well as an elaborate silver masquerade mask.

Fluttershy was wearing a white high-necked t-shirt with a large stone of aquamarine on her chest and pleating on the high bottom of the shirt under a yellow jacket with green trim and cyan points over her breasts all under a short green cape with lighter-green trim. She also had a yellow skirt with a light-green belt and a deeper green band around the lower edge above some pleating and worn over a pair of pink shorts, along with a small yellow purse on her side. She also had yellow gloves with aquamarine stones in her palms and pleating below cyan bands, along with a yellow mask that appeared to have been made from leaves. But what really drew everyone’s attention was the large flower blossom on her back, which then bloomed into a large deep-pink rose and her usual pair of yellow wings.

Pinkie was wearing a mid-riffed pink shirt under a hoodie with white material between her breasts and on the ends of her short sleeves with blue diamonds on the connection point of her hood and her sleeves as well as her large floofy pink winter gloves. She also had pink shorts with a white belt and diamonds on her hips, pink snow-boots, and tall white knee-socks, along with a pink domino mask.

Twilight was wearing an almost “Sailor Moon”-like suit colored more to her personal color-palate and archetype along with a simple purple mask.

Sunset was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with matching boots and a red scrap of cloth tied around her hips, as well as red gloves and a tall red visor on her face.

“Whoa. What’s going on?” asked Sunset.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s a gift from the Irish gods,” In fairness, Twilight wasn’t sure what to think because, until the events of the Blood Sun, she had always believed all the old legends she had read were just that; legends. But in just the last few months, she and the others had not only slain Count Dracula but now, they had met the Celtic warrior Cú Chulainn and were in the middle of a fight with the Dark Man Fer Doirich.

“Whatever it is, I think we need new names to go with our new duds,” said Applejack.

“Maybe names that fit our new powers. Whatever those are,” said Twilight.

“Only one way to find out!” Pinkie suddenly brought up her fist hard and suddenly, water shot from the sewers and hit Fer right in the with a strong right hook, allowing Rainbow to get in a good whack with the flat of the blade, electrocuting him. “OOOOOOOHH-HOO-HOO! Okay, new name for me; Sugar Water!”

“Okay so we just hit him with our powers and that gives us our new names?” asked Twilight.

“We can probably remix them with our current ones, but yeah that sounds about right,” said Sunset. Then with one strong jump, she flew toward Fer on what looked like flaming wings that sprouted from her back. She was amazed sure, but she was more focused on punching the god, which she quickly did with a flaming fist. And amazingly, she was still flying on her fiery wings. “The Phoenix.”

“This is awesome!” said Rainbow. “Okay, it’s official! We need a team name!”

“Perhaps we can worry about that once we all have our own aliases,” said Rarity as she walked over on a bridge of floating gems. Then Fer charged again, prompting Rarity to quickly hold her hand up to block her face. Surprisingly, she barely even felt the impact in her hand. When she looked at it again, she saw it was encased in a gauntlet that looked to be made of earth, cut in almost crystalline shapes. She smirked as she formed a similar gauntlet on her other hand and used it to deliver a strong punch to the god’s throat, sending him recoiling before Sunset blasted him to the ground with a wall of fire, allowing Rarity to quickly extend several spikes of earth out of the ground and trap him.

“Nice one, Gemstone,” Rainbow smirked.

“I think I’d prefer to be called ‘Crystalline’, Darling,” Rarity replied with a proud smile as she generated a large broadsword made of crystals with a stone crossguard. “Now then, let’s finish this. All of us.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Twilight smiled as she and Fluttershy flew over on their own wings, Twilight levitating the others along with her. “Now let’s see what the rest of us can do to help.”

“You’ll have to work fast!” growled the god as he shot up from the earth and flew toward them, black fire burning around his hands.

“Lucky thing nothin’s faster than light!” Applejack quickly shot forward her palm, blasting a large beam of light from her hand which not only damaged Fer but also blinded him.

“GAH!!! My eyes!” he growled, trying his best to flail around for the girls to try and hit them.

“Nice one, Sheriff,” said Rainbow.

Applejack smirked. “Sheriff Light. Ah like that. Let’s go with it.” Then she noticed Fer’s eyes were quickly getting better. “Uh, anybody else got any powers they wanna show off?”

“Um, I’d like to try,” Fluttershy gave her wings a strong few flaps, sending Fer crashing back to the ground. Then with one fluid movement of her arms, large roots shot up from the ground and wrapped around him, pinning him down with the assistance of Rarity’s earth spires.

“Huh. Man, you’re almost like Mother Earth’s newest daughter,” That gave Rainbow an idea as she snapped her fingers. “Heiress Gaia. Okay, no argument; that’s your new name.”

“It actually kinda fits her,” said Twilight, before seeing that Fer’s binds weren’t holding too well. “Hang on, I gotta try something.” With that, she quickly tossed her hand on a downward arc, suddenly causing a large meteor to fall straight toward him.

“Seriously?” Then without even trying, he broke his binds and shot up to the meteor before punching it straight back into space. “You honestly think that’ll be enough to end a _god_ , child?”

“Okay, so good news and bad news; I think Star-Witch would make a good name for me, but we cannot hurt this guy,” Twilight’s tone was clear enough to read as fear for anyone with ears.

“Well, do you know anyone who could?” asked Rainbow. “Because I’d honestly take anyone right now.”

“Well there is one guy who has a serious grudge, but he and his army have basically been asleep in the hills somewhere for the last couple centuries,” said Twilight.

“Well, what do we have to do to wake him up?” asked Applejack.

“Valkyrie, search the hills for any sort of magic hunting horn. Once you find it, sound it into the hills three times. They’ll do the rest.” Rainbow saluted at her friend’s command as she quickly flew out of the city to the hills.

“What do _we_ do?” asked Applejack.

“Buy her time and try not to get killed.”

“Great. No pressure,” Sunset’s sarcasm was palpable but honestly very appropriate. Still, they proceeded to give it the old college try… and ended up getting thoroughly thrashed for their efforts.

Rainbow meanwhile was zipping around the hills like a gnat on a caffeine high, trying to detect the horn. She thought it would be harder without her Geode compass and yet somehow, probably because of her new suit’s power, she could detect magic like it was a sixth sense. And it led her to a small mound of dirt in the hills not too far from Ulster. She quickly dug as fast as she could and found what she was after; an oak hunting horn with ancient Celtic runes written on it.

“ _Oh man, this better be it_ ,” she thought as she scraped the dirt out. “ _Otherwise we’re screwed._ ” With that in mind, she quickly took to the air and moved her helmet’s mouthguard so she could blow the horn. Once she had, she took a deep breath and gave the horn a strong blare, which she then repeated twice. Then the land started rumbling just before the side of a hill exploded out in a large cloud of dirt, resulting in a full-blown army thundering out and yelling in old Gaelic. Only one man in the whole group, a tall blonde man (with a strange scar in the middle of his forehead) wearing blue robes with a sword in his hand and a large crane-skin bag strapped to his back, seemed to be yelling accented English.

With that in mind, Rainbow quickly flew down in front of them and gave them a strong sharp whistle. “Hey! Buddy! Over here!”

“Who do you think ya think ya are, winged wench?” he asked, his accent still very thick.

“The girl who blew the horn,” she said, holding up the horn. The leader was stunned.

“Y-Ya found the Dord Fiann?”

“That’s what this thing’s called? Well, whatever, my partner Princess Galaxy told me that you had something against this guy Fer Doirich, so she sent me to wake you up.”

“Fer Doirich? Aye, he and I have a score alright,” He sheathed his sword and placed his hands on his hips. “I’m Fionn Mac Cumhaill*, warrior hero of Ireland, gifted with all the world’s wisdom. And this!” He stretched his arms out with a broad smile. “Is the Fianna, my horde of mercenaries. And I’d be more than happy to be the one to kill that dark bastard.”

“Well then, grab your horses if you’ve got ‘em and follow me!” Rainbow smirked. As it turned out, Fionn and his men did indeed have horses under their hill. Enough for all of them. They were quickly saddled and mounted, allowing Fionn and his men to keep up very easily.

Unfortunately, things were not going very well for the others as they had all been beaten into the road by the dark god, who laughed cruelly. “You call _that_ a fight?” Thankfully, his brashness gave Rarity and Fluttershy the perfect chance to come up with a strategy, which Sunset quickly got into because she thought it was just too awesome for words. “That was more like flailing angrily, and even then it was weak.”

“Laugh while you can, Dark Man,” smirked Rarity as Fluttershy started flapping her wings. “Because we’re about to _rock_ you…”

“Like a _hurricane_ …” Fluttershy finished the thought with a smirk as Rarity quickly shot large boulders out of the ground and Sunset pressed the button on her iPod, the music amplified by her magic.

**(Play “Rock You like a Hurricane” – Scorpions [Yeah, you knew this was comin’])**

The wind quickly became more and more severe, managing to pull the boulders into the large cloud that was now forming, with Rarity riding on one like a surfboard. The winds reached tornado-scale speeds as Rarity proceeded to toss large stones at the god, with only a few of them connecting. Then suddenly, Rainbow shot up next to her quickly followed by a large mass of men yelling on horses.

“Nice plan. But I think it’s missing something,” With that, she quickly flew into the clouds and quickly punched both her hands into the clouds, before letting out a deafening scream as lightning shot through her arms into the clouds and blasted out at the god, distracting him more than enough as the bolts _and_ the boulders bashed him from almost every direction.

“Now!” yelled Twilight as the others quickly got up and started blasting their own powers (Pinkie’s manifesting as an en masse barrage of ice-crystals) into the storm cloud, only adding to the awesomeness factor. Then Rainbow noticed Soarin running over with another of the band’s guitars in his hand.

“Hey! Heads-up!” Then without any more warning, he quickly tossed her the instrument. Quickly, she swooped down and grabbed it, jamming on it as hard as she could along with the song and her power channeled through it, blasting a huge lightning bolt out of the neck, slamming the god straight in the gut and sending him straight down into the ground just as the song ended.

**(Cut it)**

Then as he pulled himself up, he was surprised to find Fionn’s foot in front of him, and the hero himself glaring down at him with rage in his eyes. “Fer Doirich. At last, we meet.”

“So it seems Fionn,” he growled as he pulled himself up. “Are you here to take your petty revenge for that worthless bride of yours?”

“Matter of fact I am,” Suddenly Fionn found the Gáe Bulg on the ground next to him with a sticky note attached to the pole, saying “Just kick it at him” in Gaelic. With a cruel smirk, he promptly kicked it up onto the top of his foot and then frowned at the god again. “This is for Sadhbh* and Oisín*.”

Then without a second thought, he quickly tossed the spear into the air with his foot and then spun around and kicked it straight into the god’s side. Blood shot from the wound as the god screamed in pain, but that wasn’t the end of it. In fact, large barbs suddenly began sprouting from the head of the spear and shooting through his circulatory system, reducing him to little more than a flesh-covered thorn-bush dripping blood. Needless to say, the girls were pretty disgusted.

“Oh man, I think I’m gonna hurl,” groaned Rainbow as she and the others landed.

“ _That’s_ what that thing does?!” asked Sunset.

“Ah relax, lassies,” said Fionn as he pulled the spear from the god’s remains which then promptly turned to ash. “I’ve seen far worse on the battlefield in my day.”

“Uh girls, don’t look now but we seem to have attracted a bit of an audience,” Fluttershy was right; this massive battle had drawn quite the crowd of press and even ordinary people with smartphones out.

“Oh boy,” said Twilight. “Uh, okay Harmonizers, now might be a good time to go.”

“Harmonizers?” asked Sunset.

“What? Valkyrie said we needed a team-name,” Twilight shrugged.

“I kinda like that,” said Rainbow. “But cmon, don’t you think we can gain a little popularity while we’re here?”

“I don’t see why not,” said Pinkie as she walked forward and smiled at the press. Twilight rolled her eyes as she and the others gradually relented, including Fionn. There was no going back now; Flash’s fantasy book series from the Blood Sun had come true. They were superheroes.

**Pronunciations: 1) Finn Mac-Cool 2) Syth 3) O-shin**


End file.
